


Laws of Robots, Laws of Heroes

by Muccamukk



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Mercy - Freeform, Skrull(s), references to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: In the ruins of the invasion fleet falling from the sky, nothing should have hit so small a target as England.





	Laws of Robots, Laws of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for more joy day to Garrideb's prompt: "Dr. Faiza Hussain, saving a life."
> 
> Got rather grim. JOY! I'M GOOD AT JOY!

There'd been a Skrull her team loved. Faiza never met him, but Pete talked about John in a venerating tone. John's own people called him a traitor. Brian said he was a hero.

The Americans, Jac said, called any soldier who died a hero, but she'd grown up with a stricter definition. "It takes more than dying, especially for people like us."

From Pete's glare, he wanted to argue but couldn't catch anyone's eye. Brian set his jaw and said nothing.

Faiza could feel the weight of Merlin's order to "Bring hero back" in the silence. "Like us," she murmured.

* * *

Pete Wisdom unleashing hell on the UK had destroyed every Skrull in the realm, but hadn't ended the war. That'd been the Avengers. (Dane grimaced when he heard that, and Pete patted his hand in mock sympathy.)

In the ruins of the invasion fleet falling from the sky, nothing should have hit so small a target as England.

"Of course it did," Pete muttered, when the report came in.

"Always leaving the mopping up to us," Dane said, vindicated.

"Let's go," Brian told them, so they went.

"Nervous?" Dane asked on the flight out.

Faiza nodded, but it wasn't the Skrull she feared.

* * *

"Who do not kill," Brian had proclaimed that day on the bridge. Half a mission in, Faiza didn't think that was going to hold.

"Not killing if we let the rotter die," Jac pointed out, poking the limp body of the Skrull pilot with her boot. She'd cleared the rest of the ship already. None of the crew had survived.

Faiza expected Brian, or even Dane, to protest, but they exchanged a look that said more about vengeance than heroism.

It was Pete who said, "Or, by inaction," and met Faiza's eyes.

Faiza knelt beside the Skrull.


End file.
